


12 подвигов Анвина

by Leytenator



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Centaur Harry Hart, Centaur Merlin (Kingsman), Centaurs, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на Кингсман-Реверс, иллюстратор: panKOSHAKСсылка на иллюстрацию (полноразмер):1Ксенофилия (не графичная!)Геракл был, конечно, великим героем, но Эггзи Анвин легко его обставил. Потому что у Геракла был всего один наставник-кентавр, а у Эггзи — целая Секретная Служба таких.





	12 подвигов Анвина

— Да выключи ты свет, твою мать! Невозможно спать!  
Эггзи показал Чарли средний палец и поудобнее устроился на кровати, накрывшись одеялом почти до самого носа. Чарли поворчал еще минуту и затих, но Эггзи было не до него. Ежедневник легко ложился в руку и был воодушевляюще тяжелым, обложка пахла кожей и самую малость — скошенной травой. Эггзи прижался к ней носом, с шумом втянул запах и ухмыльнулся.  
Потом раскрыл на первой странице и, сверившись с выдранной из энциклопедии страницей, вывел: «Подвиг первый. Немейский лев». Поморщившись, дописал рядом «Блядь!». Подчеркнул слово, обвел в кружок и со вздохом вымарал. Если он и в самом деле будет писать все, что приходит в голову, Мерлин с него шкуру сдерет, предварительно вдоволь поиздевавшись. А в том, что рано или поздно ежедневник попадет в его загребущие руки, Эггзи не сомневался.  
Не стоило Гарри вручать ему такой подарок при Мерлине, ох, не стоило, но ничего уже не поделать. На крайний случай у Эггзи была припасена отличная колкость, которую он готовился ввернуть, едва изо рта Мерлина вылетит какой-нибудь едкий комментарий.  
— Сочувствую. Со стороны крупа вы тоже рано начали лысеть, — проговорил Эггзи вполголоса и тихо засмеялся под нос.  
— Заткнись, — долетело сонно из дальнего угла комнаты, и Эггзи сполз ниже, пристроив ежедневник на коленях.  
Подвиги начинаются с малого, сказал Гарри, и даже самые великие из них можно повторить.  
У Эггзи не было ни малейшего повода ему не верить.

***   
Немейский лев

Щенок замотал головой так быстро, что Эггзи на мгновение показалось, будто у того их целых три. Потом тихо, угрожающе завыл, натянул поводок до предела и напустил лужу прямо на ботинок. Эггзи завыл не хуже пса и пропустил момент, когда Рокси ткнула его локтем в бок.  
— Кандидат Анвин, форму нужно держать в порядке при любых обстоятельствах. Вымоете ботинок после построения, еще одну запасную пару я вам выдавать не стану.  
— Но прошлую эта же скотина и сжевала! — возмутился Эггзи и задрал голову, потому что остановившийся возле него Мерлин и не подумал наклониться.   
— Вот именно. Гораздо рациональнее приучить своего щенка к дисциплине, чем разорять склад с формой, вам так не кажется?  
— Вам-то обувь не нужна, — пробурчал Эггзи под нос и вздрогнул, когда тяжелое копыто цокнуло в опасной близости от обоссанного ботинка. Эггзи понадеялся, что брезгливость возьмет верх над поистине нечеловеческой жестокостью Мерлина, который, казалось, поставил себе задачу превратить жизнь кандидатов в сущий ад. На его счастье, тот фыркнул, переступил копытами и пошел дальше мимо вытянувшихся по струнке новобранцев.  
«У Геракла тоже был наставник-кентавр», — в тысячный, наверное, раз с тоской подумал Эггзи, но легче от этой мысли не становилось. Если для того, чтобы выдержать поучения одного кентавра, нужно быть полубогом и вообще героической личностью, то кому под силу справиться с парой десятков? Супермену? Эггзи не был ни богом, ни героем, да и особым везунчиком до того, как попасть в Кингсмен, себя не считал. Поэтому оставалось только сцепить зубы и терпеть. И думать о славном будущем, конечно. Девочки же любят героев, верно? Да и не только девочки. Все любят.  
— Соотношение кентавров и людей в Секретной Службе — 50 на 50. Поэтому кто бы из вас ни прошел отбор — если, разумеется, хоть кто-то останется жив к его завершению, — ему придется учиться находить общий язык с коллегами любого вида. И скажите спасибо, что у нас не служат лепреконы, как в Ирландии, вот уж несносные создания. Или, того хуже, сирены из средиземноморского отделения. От тамошней сырой зимы настроение у них вечно прескверное, — Мерлин поморщился, явно отгоняя неприятное воспоминание. — Нет уж, я предпочитаю компанию дам из родной старушки Британии.  
Рокси воодушевилась и едва не упустила поводок своего пуделя. Эггзи мстительно ткнул ее локтем в бок и не сдержался:  
— А банши у нас тоже есть? Очень удобно было бы. Вы вечно на кого-нибудь из нас смотрите так, что хоть к смерти готовься, а мы и не знаем, шутите вы или всерьез. А если банши воет, значит, пора ноги уносить. Ну и на заданиях это, наверное, помогает, — закончил Эггзи уже себе под нос, потому что цокот копыт становился все ближе. И все опаснее.  
— В вашем случае, Эггзи, вместе с банши в комплекте должны идти затычки для ушей. Потому что в вашем присутствии они бы выли непрерывно.   
Словно издеваясь, Джей Би завыл на высокой протяжной ноте. Мерлин усмехнулся.  
— Пять кругов вокруг базы. Своих щенков на руки не брать.  
— Персиваль говорил, что банши служат в отделе аналитики и прогнозирования, — тихо сообщила Рокси, провожая удаляющийся круп Мерлина сияющим взглядом. Эггзи скривился, потом, посветлев лицом, быстро сунул Джей Би в руки Рокси.  
— Ну, он же сказал, что брать нельзя своих, — рассмеялся он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд и быстро припустил вперед. — Он не тяжелый, не дуйся! Морщины появятся!  
Рокси и ее пудель двинули следом за ним. Поравнявшись с Эггзи, Рокси сладко улыбнулась и с невозмутимым видом сунула Джей Би ему за пазуху.  
— Надеюсь, он опять описается, — невозмутимо пожелала она и унеслась вперед. Эггзи припустил быстрее, подумав, что верхом легко обогнал бы всех остальных. В голове возникла яркая и ясная картинка: сидящий на лошади Эггзи салютует чашечкой чая запыхавшимся соперникам. Чашка чая мгновенно превратилась в кружку с пивом, а лошадь — в Гарри.  
«Манеры, Эггзи», — сказал воображаемый Гарри, ловко отобрал у него кружку и неторопливо осушил ее, не сбиваясь с рыси и изящно расталкивая зонтом бегущих рядом с ними кандидатов. Эггзи помотал головой, отгоняя слишком реальную фантазию, и засмеялся. Точнее, заржал.   
Ржал он не долго. От тряски Джей Би довольно быстро укачало, а кормил прожорливую скотину Эггзи всегда от души.

***  
Лернейская гидра

Эггзи соврал бы, если б сказал, что совершенно ни в чем не завидует золотым деткам, с которыми ему приходилось соревноваться. Нет, речь шла не о деньгах или дорогих игрушках вроде коллекции Феррари в гараже при пятом особняке. Эти счастливчики с детства были посвящены в тайну, которая ему открылась только недавно.  
Банши. Лепреконы. Сирены. Десятки мифических существ, о которых Эггзи раньше только в книжках читал — не слишком много и усердно, впрочем. Но он старался наверстывать как мог, проводя в библиотеке загородной базы Кингсмен свободные часы. Гарпии, фавны, дриады. Ну, и кентавры, конечно.  
Высокая боевая мощь, отличные тактические способности и, что не менее важно, настоящее призвание к обучению. Хотя, признаться по правде, в первую встречу с Гарри Эггзи едва не наложил в штаны от страха. Когда он убегал от банды Дина, из очередного переулка раздался цокот по брусчатке, и Эггзи решил, что напоролся на конный патруль. Как же он ошибался! Прямо на него, сияя отполированными копытами и ласковой улыбкой, вышло самое настоящее мифическое существо. А потом представилось другом давно погибшего отца, с видимым наслаждением избило парней Дина, похлопало Эггзи по плечу и велело обращаться в клуб конного поло «Кингсмен», если будут проблемы.   
Эггзи не поверил глазам. Он решил, что это запоздалый приход, флешбек от наркоты, которой он баловался последний раз добрых полгода назад — он слышал, так бывает, накрывает и через несколько лет. Когда дома Дин принялся допрашивать его, что он мог сказать? «Твоих придурков уделал кентавр»? 

Гарри был гнедой масти, любил дорогие костюмы — точнее, их верхние части, — ужасно обаятельно улыбался и пил как лошадь. Когда Эггзи не сдержался и сказал это вслух, проводив недоуменным взглядом пятую пинту Гиннеса за час, Гарри только рассмеялся и ответил, что его габариты вполне позволяют сохранить трезвую голову. И что насчет трезвости мысли Эггзи, даже отказавшегося от пива, Гарри в ближайшие полчаса не мог бы поручиться.  
И оказался прав. Из конного клуба шла подземка в загородную базу Кингсмен — Секретной Службы на страже порядка в Соединенном Королевстве и мире, где наравне с людьми служили и мифические существа. Эггзи узнал, что это стандартная практика для спецслужб, хотя названия всех чудовищ из пекинской разведки и ФСБ не смог запомнить с первого раза даже близко.   
Еще он узнал, что его отец погиб во время отбора на место агента Кингсмен и что ему самому необходимо будет пройти сложные испытания. И выжить. Конечно, он на это надеялся, но уверенность в него вселяла не вера в себя. В него верил Гарри.  
Эггзи провел за разговорами с ним от силы полтора часа, но за это время успел почувствовать, как жизнь встает с ног на голову. Точнее, нет, наоборот — с головы на ноги, делается такой, какой и должна была. Фантастической. Полной. Интересной. Имеющей смысл. Подводить Гарри чертовски не хотелось, и Эггзи старался изо всех сил, чтобы обойти на очередном задании напыщенных снобов вроде Чарли и Дигби, которые считали его пустым местом. Нормально относилась к нему одна Рокси, но та тратила все свободное время если не на дополнительные тренировки, так на поиски очередной причины завести разговор с Мерлином. Понять это было выше сил Эггзи, и он махнул на все рукой, сосредоточившись на испытаниях, книгах о мифических существах и попытках заставить скотину Джей Би ссать за пределами спальни и подальше от ботинок.  
Читал Эггзи, в основном, про кентавров: сперва в попытках понять, как сильно отличается их организм от человеческого и лошадиного и что может помочь вылечить Гарри — тот недавно загремел в больничное крыло после очередного задания. Потом просто все подряд, от древних мифов до современной истории — ее специальных архивов, разумеется. И кто бы мог подумать, что в Первой мировой кентавры столько сделали для Соединенного королевства! И что живут они вдвое-втрое дольше людей, а жрать с одинаковым удовольствием могут и стейки, и овес, причем в таких количествах, что Эггзи порадовался тому, что он человек — мама бы просто разорилась на еде.  
Иногда в голову закрадывалась смешная мысль: как бы сложилась его жизнь, будь он сам кентавром? Или, скажем, фавном? Дать копытом кому-нибудь в лоб — круто, что ни говори.  
Глупо было начинать разговор с Гарри именно с этой темы, но Эггзи так растерялся, когда, шатаясь по особняку, забрел в его палату, что не придумал ничего лучше.  
— Галахад дерется куда чаще, чем стоило бы, — вошедший следом Мерлин поморщился, едва заслышав их разговор. — Да, Галахад, и я сто раз вам об этом говорил! Не выйдет вечно прикидываться пьяной галлюцинацией и избивать под этим видом людей, даже тех, кто заслужил. Чему вы учите молодежь?  
Гарри фыркнул и подмигнул Эггзи. Мерлин скривился еще сильнее.  
— Можете вернуться к тренировкам.  
— Пусть останется, — неожиданно махнул рукой Гарри, подошел ближе, цокая по гладкому больничному полу, и положил ладонь на плечо Эггзи. От его бока исходило легкое и ужасно приятное тепло. — Молодежи ведь нужно учиться.  
— Разве что тому, как не стоит себя вести во время выполнения задания.  
Кингсмен расследовал исчезновения политиков, королевских особ и знаменитостей. Зацепкой стала связь одного из пропавших с медиамагнатом Ричмондом Валентайном, который недавно объявил, что начинает выпуск бесплатных безлимитных сим-карт для всех желающих.  
Таких оказалось много — количество сим-карт разрасталось, словно головы гидры. Подобная щедрость была слишком большой роскошью. И слишком подозрительной. Но, как ни старался Эггзи доказать, что и его помощь может пригодиться, и Мерлин, и Гарри были непреклонны: сперва он должен пройти все испытания. Спорить с кем-то, кто вдвое выше тебя и помимо пары кулаков обладает четырьмя копытами, было довольно сложно.

***  
Стимфалийские птицы

События завертелись так быстро, что Эггзи едва поспевал за ними. Прыжок с парашютом оказался сущим пустяком по сравнению с тем, что уже в полете они обнаружили невозмутимо летящую рядом гарпию. Заметив ее, Рокси так орала, что составила бы конкуренцию любой банши, но они все-таки сумели приземлиться живыми и относительно невредимыми — по крайней мере, физически. За свое душевное состояние Эггзи перестал беспокоиться еще месяц назад, когда понял, что на то, чтобы свихнуться, ему просто не хватит свободного времени. После очередного короткого — чересчур короткого! — разговора с Гарри о кентаврах тот подарил ему толстенный ежедневник и велел записывать все свои победы, сказав, что Геракл добился многого не только потому, что за него взялся хороший наставник.   
«У вас с ним куда больше общего, чем тебе кажется. У Геракла тоже была несладкая юность, Эггзи, — сообщил он с улыбкой и поправил воротник Эггзи. — Да и в зрелом возрасте, будем откровенны, испытаний выпало куда больше, чем приятных сюрпризов. Зато жизнь была занятная и насыщенная, не находишь?»  
Конечно, Эггзи согласился — кому бы не было приятно, когда тебя сравнивают с таким крутым чуваком, как Геракл? С того момента он старался урвать хоть немного времени перед сном, чтобы записать парочку мелких «подвигов» за прошедший день.  
Новая команда, которую выучил Джей Би, тест по современной истории, с которым Эггзи справился даже лучше Рокси, отличные показатели по стрельбе, едкий комментарий, заткнувший Чарли с дружками быстрее и действеннее, чем кулаки.  
Это были и в самом деле мелочи, глупые и незначительные для кого-то вроде Гарри или Мерлина, но для самого Эггзи они значили много. Поэтому выдержав предпоследнее испытание и оказавшись у Гарри дома — потрясающая смесь небольшого загородного особняка в викторианском стиле и конюшни с явным преобладанием последней, — Эггзи, скрепя сердце, отдал ежедневник ему на растерзание. Он уже знал, что колким словом тот владеет не хуже Мерлина, но, перелистывая исписанные кривым почерком страницы, Гарри не смеялся и не отпускал ехидных комментариев. Он улыбался мягкой, немного рассеянной улыбкой. Дочитав последнюю запись, аккуратно закрыл ежедневник и протянул его Эггзи.  
— В твоем возрасте я был куда менее героичен.   
Он немного задержал ежедневник в руке, так что они с Эггзи застыли, сжимая его каждый со своей стороны.   
— Да каких-то пара страниц, — фыркнул Эггзи, смутившись. Гарри разжал пальцы и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Вот именно, мой мальчик. У тебя впереди — еще сотни чистых страниц. И новых подвигов.   
В этот момент Эггзи верил ему так сильно и слепо, что чувствовал себя всемогущим. Конечно же, ни к чему хорошему слепая вера не привела. Возвращаясь с позорно проваленного последнего задания — взгляд Артура, стального человека во главе Кингсмен, до сих пор прожигал дырку во лбу, — Эггзи раскрыл ежедневник и трясущимися руками вывел поперек разворота «ЁБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ» с таким нажимом, что прорвал бумагу. Он выдрал листки, скомкал и выкинул в окно.  
Сказать, что Гарри был в ярости, означало не сказать ничего.  
— Ты не смог застрелить пса! Пса, черт тебя возьми, Эггзи! Животное! Как ты собирался становиться агентом и стрелять в людей, скажи мне на милость?  
— Ты тоже наполовину животное, — пробормотал Эггзи и попятился, потому что в данный момент Гарри явно был животным куда больше, чем наполовину, а пространства для маневра в собственном доме ему с лихвой хватало. Гарри напирал на него, гневно раздувая ноздри и рубя воздух резкими взмахами хвоста, а Эггзи мог думать только о том, как именно тот прибьет его: двинет кулаком или копытом? Скотина Джей Би, из-за которого заварилась вся эта каша, быстро улизнул в другую комнату, стоило Гарри раскрыть рот.  
— Тебе должно быть все равно, кто перед тобой: животное, человек или гребаный кентавр! Если это враг — стреляй!   
От неминуемой смерти Эггзи спас грузовой фургон для перевозки лошадей, который забрал Гарри на очередное задание. Эггзи остался один в огромном и чертовски пустом доме. Пару часов он шлялся по комнатам и гостевым стойлам, нашел мирно спящего на кухне Джей Би, принял душ, с трудом дотянувшись до вентиля — потолки были куда выше, чем он привык. Потом поплавал в бассейне и, кое-как приглушив желание пойти и разбить свою тупую голову о ближайшую стенку, добрел до кабинета.   
Он застыл у стоящего на высокой подставке ноутбука, подумал пару секунд и включил его.   
Лучше бы он этого не делал. На экране шла трансляция видео с очков Гарри, и в первую секунду Эггзи замутило так, что он едва сдержал желание отвернуться.   
Он видел людей. Десятки людей: окровавленных, остервеневших, яростно избивавших друг друга. И Гарри. Они накинулись на него, как разъяренные стервятники, а он мотал головой — картинка все время менялась и дрожала, — и расталкивал их во все стороны. Эггзи сделал глубокий вдох и пригляделся: драка проходила перед церковью, рядом с перевернутым фургоном с вывернутой дверью, в котором явно перевозили Гарри. На земле лежали несколько человек, в том числе и двое мужчин в слишком хороших для здешних мест костюмах и очках.  
— Так-так. Замесятельно.  
Гарри вскинулся и пошел вперед. Глядя в улыбающееся лицо Ричмонда Валентайна, Эггзи сжал кулаки.  
— Я знал, сто за мной слезка, но не мог и пледполозыть, сто это оказется не селовек. Плосто великолепно! Ты не мог бы подойти поблизе? Олать далековато, а сам я к тебе не пойду — не хочу, знаес ли, попасть в ладиус действия.   
Женщина с перекошенным лицом отвлеклась от общей потасовки и кинулась на Гарри — Эггзи увидел, как тот быстро вырубает ее точным ударом в шею. Валентайн рассмеялся.  
— Надо зе, вылубил. Как своих коллег. И засем, спласывается? Стобы они не покалечили беззаситных людей своими плиемчиками? Нисего, сколо они оклемаются. И нападут опять. И на тебя тозе. Ну зе. Плекласное мифицеское сусество, посему бы тебе не плисоединиться ко мне? Я зе на вашей столоне. Я засисяю вас, именно вас! Смотлите, как люди на вас леагилуют! Как они боятся и ненавидят вас!  
— Это не из-за меня. Это из-за вас. Что вы сделали с ними? — прохрипел Гарри, надвигаясь на него.  
— Ни сагу близе! — Валентайн вскинул руку с пистолетом. — Газель! Иди, поговоли со своим товалисем.  
Из-за угла вышла... нет, Эггзи точно мог сказать, что обычным человеком девушка не была. Стальные протезы блеснули на солнце. Девушка улыбнулась еще ослепительнее. Эггзи услышал, как из груди Гарри вырывается потрясенный вдох.  
— Лазве она не плекласна? — Валентайн обнял ее и нежно поцеловал в щеку, держа оружие наведенным на Гарри. — Ланьше, до того, как люди сделали с ней это, она была есе плекласнее. Но я люблю ее и такую. Я всех вас люблю, мои плекласные и залкие исцезаюсие виды. И хочу о вас позаботиться. Люди пелебьют длуг длуга, излусение сим-калт лаботает плосто отлично. А вы останетесь. Ну, есе я и пала десятков длузей.  
— Я не позволю вам. Никогда, — тихо ответил Гарри и сделал шаг вперед. — Никогда. Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить людей.  
— Ты ледкий вид, — Валентайн вздохнул и покачал головой. — Но и ледкая заноза в заднице. Поэтому я тебя все-таки убью.  
Эггзи услышал выстрел, а потом на него обрушилось небо. Оно было очень синее и очень высокое. Он открыл рот и понял, что не может сделать вдох. Эггзи стиснул горло рукой и захрипел, а в следующую минуту и вовсе забыл, как дышать, потому что очки свалились с поднявшегося на ноги Гарри, и Эггзи увидел его, полного гнева и ярости, зажимающего рану в груди.  
— Ты высе обычного селовека. Плохо солиентиловался. Но сейчас я все исплавлю.   
Гарри не стал дожидаться второго выстрела и поскакал прочь. Газель рванула было за ним, но Валентайн окликнул ее и остановил.  
— Не нузно. Он ланен слиском сильно. Его пликончат люди. Люди, котолых он так хотел заситить. Идем, Газель. У нас есе много дел.

***  
Керинейская лань

Эггзи сам не помнил, как добрел до конного клуба. Просто после того, как один из дерущихся наступил на очки и трансляция прервалась, он не смог больше сидеть дома и, выскочив на улицу, побежал что было сил. В клубе оказался Артур, и, увидев его лицо, Эггзи почувствовал, как на смену ненависти приходит оглушающая тоска.  
— Садись, мой мальчик, — тихо предложил тот, махнув на соседнее кресло, и Эггзи упал в него, стиснув ладони на коленях. Артур помолчал и медленно проговорил: — Он был дорог не только тебе.   
— Он может быть еще жив!  
— Недолго, — Артур перевел на него усталый, но жесткий взгляд. — Знаешь, каково это — быть главой такой огромной организации? Заботиться не только о тех, кто подвергает себя опасности в поле, но и о тех, кто всегда в тени? Кто посвятил свою жизнь спасению людей? Разве мы не должны им за это отплатить? Разве Гарри не поступил слишком опрометчиво сегодня, как ты считаешь?  
Эггзи облизал губы. Помолчал, окончательно приходя в себя.  
— Я всегда буду на стороне Гарри.   
— Спасибо за ясность. И откровенность. Старый мир близится к концу, Эггзи, я думаю, что даже ты заслуживаешь немного ответной откровенности. Ты способный мальчик, очень, и я не мог не заметить твоего замечательного отношения к существам нечеловеческого происхождения. Ты не думал над тем, чтобы оказаться в новом мире вместе с ними? С нами? — Эггзи покачал головой. — А если я позвоню в Штаты и дам указания разыскать Гарри?  
— Он никогда не согласился бы на такое, — прохрипел Эггзи, подаваясь вперед.  
— Что же. Еще раз спасибо за ясность.  
Пистолет в руке Артура появился быстро, очень быстро. Но Эггзи был быстрее.  
Артур усмехнулся насмешливо и зло.  
— Ты не смог выстрелить в жалкую псину. Не сможешь и в меня.  
Эггзи сцепил зубы, сжал рукоять и процедил:  
— Верно. Выстрелить — не смогу.  
Ударить рукоятью по голове оказалось куда проще. Он подтащил оглушенного Артура к сканерам на входе в подземку и едва сдержался, чтобы не сломать его морщинистую руку.  
Он прекрасно понимал, как сильно рискует, отправляясь сейчас к тому, кто наверняка мог также оказаться в сговоре с Валентайном, кто всегда считал людей слишком глупыми, самонадеянными и слабыми. Да, Мерлин никогда особенно не любил людей. Но Эггзи знал, что он любил свою работу, а она заключалась в том, чтобы учить и защищать.  
— Я тебе верю. Успокойся, Эггзи, — тихо проговорил Мерлин и мягко вытащил из его рук смартфон Артура с координатами убежища для «избранных». — Он жив. Я уверен в этом, — добавил он, и Эггзи почувствовал, как мерзко дрожат собственные пальцы. — И он бы не терял на нашем месте ни секунды. Поспешим.  
Рокси сжала его ладонь и коротко улыбнулась.  
— Все получится, — прошептала она, и они побежали к самолету.   
— Нам бы отряд гарпий, — пробормотал Эггзи на подлете к убежищу, и Мерлин только фыркнул в ответ.  
— Ничего, если тебя как следует разозлить, ты легко их заменишь, я уверен.

Действовали по легенде: Эггзи представился настоящим именем Артура, Честером Кингом, сдал пистолет и отправился на поиски Валентайна с Газелью. К его удивлению, людей в бункере оказалось совсем мало, мифических существ — и того меньше. Эггзи недоуменно заозирался, пытаясь понять, где же находится еще один зал: в списках пропавших значилась добрых несколько сотен человек. Видимо, «элита» решила перестраховаться заранее и скрыться понадежней. Он повернул в узкий коридор и застыл, заслышав над ухом вкрадчивый голос:  
— Заблудились?  
Эггзи развернулся и оказался нос к носу с Газелью. Та сладко улыбнулась и протянула руку.  
— Честер Кинг, — быстро проговорил Эггзи, пожимая крепкую ладонь. — Да, немного потерялся, тут так много места... Не подскажете, где я могу найти принцессу Швеции? Хотел обсудить с ней кое-какие рабочие моменты.  
Газель улыбнулась шире и стиснула его руку так, что Эггзи едва не заорал.  
— Принцесса там же, где и остальные. Те, кто знал о нашем существовании и не сделал ничего, чтобы мы могли выйти из тени. Жить как все. Если ты хочешь присоединиться к ней, я провожу тебя. Камеры в конце коридора. Рада, что у нас появился еще один будущий раб.  
Эггзи тяжело сглотнул.   
— Ты... ты была раньше...  
— Фавной, — Газель продолжила стискивать его пальцы. — Работала в ЦРУ. Думаешь, они меня пытали? — она бросила быстрый взгляд на собственные ноги — вернее, на то, что сейчас было вместо них, — и ухмыльнулась. — Нет. Я согласилась сама. В таком виде я могла появляться на людях. На инвалидов пялятся, но не считают их чудовищами и монстрами. А потом я встретила его. И он объяснил мне, кто настоящие монстры.  
Она двигалась фантастически быстро. Эггзи тяжело рухнул на пол от удара, резко выдохнул и вскочил на ноги, изо всех сил припустил по узкому коридору. Газель за его спиной рассмеялась, зацокали металлические протезы.  
«Между глаз, — раздалось в наушнике. — Эггзи, слабое место — переносица, это может ее оглушить! Разворачивайся!»  
Эггзи выругался под нос и развернулся, едва удержавшись на ногах.  
— Я думал, у кого больше силы, у того и больше ответственность, — выплюнул он, и Газель снова засмеялась, громко и зло.  
— Думаешь, ты хоть что-то знаешь о нас, человек?  
— Мало, — кивнул Эггзи и осклабился. — Но я быстро учусь. И у меня отличные наставники.  
Они кинулись друг на друга, и Эггзи заорал от острой боли в пропоротом плече, но исхитрился собраться с силами и двинуть Газели промеж глаз. Та охнула и тяжело осела на пол. С другой стороны коридора к ним уже бежали охранники с автоматами, а уж справляться с людьми Эггзи тренировался куда дольше.  
Терять время было нельзя, отобрав у одного из оглушенных противников оружие, Эггзи наставил его на Газель. И поперхнулся. Она улыбалась, по ее щекам текли слезы.  
— Давай. Давай, человек. Докажи, что вы все такие.  
«Эггзи, стреляй немедленно!» — орал наушник.  
Эггзи закусил губу.  
— Если я отпущу тебя, — тихо проговорил он. — Если отпущу, ты же снова попытаешься...  
— Да, — уверенно кивнула Газель. — Да. Снова.  
«Эггзи, Гарри вышел на связь из Кентукки. Он просит передать, дословно, что ты малолетний идиот и должен слушать то, что тебе говорят опытные агенты. Он требует... просит, чтобы ты не делал глупостей и вспомнил то, что он говорил тебе при вашем последнем разговоре».  
…животное, человек, нечеловек. Если это враг — стреляй.

***  
Эриманфский вепрь

— Конь лягнул, — буркнул Эггзи, потирая плечо, и допил пиво в пару глотков. — Ну что, еще по одной?  
— Это тебя в конной полиции так бухать научили? — фыркнул Грэг, но все же пошел к бару заказать еще выпивки. Эггзи откинулся на стуле и хмыкнул.  
— Ты бы видел, сколько они пьют после работы, пиздец. Если я начну глушить по-черному, просто дай мне по башке как следует. Или по печени, лучше сработает.  
— Договорились, — Джонни взял у Грэга две кружки и уверенно поставил обе перед собой. — Все твое — мое. А пушку дали? Можно погонять? Мне и без патронов сойдет, ну, так, припугнуть кое-кого.  
— Крутой парень стал! — Грэг отпил пива и похлопал Эггзи по плечу. — Ой, чувак, прости, забыл, что ты у нас раненый. Бодрячком держишься, молодец!  
Эггзи кисло улыбнулся и пошел на улицу подышать свежим воздухом. Пива не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось, и меньше всего — идти домой, к маме и маленькой сестре, обнимать их, зная, что на твоих руках столько гребаной крови.  
Эггзи сплюнул под ноги и вернулся в бар. В сортир оказалась очередь, и он, чертыхнувшись, поплелся обратно на улицу, добрел до ближайшей подворотни и с наслаждением поссал. Он не успел стряхнуть, как за спиной раздался омерзительно знакомый цокот.  
— Ничего, что я без штанов? Хотя вас это, конечно, нисколько не смущает, вы-то привыкли ходить с голым задом. Кстати, вы в курсе, что он у вас тоже рано начал лысеть? — сообщил он вполголоса, дернул молнию и обернулся, застыв на месте. Это был не Мерлин.  
— Рад, что конские задницы вызывают в тебе такую бурю эмоций, — проговорил Гарри, скрестив руки на груди. — Но я бы предпочел сейчас поговорить не о них, с твоего позволения.  
— Я не вернусь, — отрезал Эггзи и пошел вперед, не особо задумываясь, куда идти. Главное, подальше.  
— Не дури, Эггзи. Ты показал себя блестящим агентом. В нынешних обстоятельствах мы не можем разбрасываться людьми с таким высоким потенциалом.  
— Я вам нужен для чего? — Эггзи развернулся и подошел к Гарри, задрал голову и ткнул его указательным пальцем в грудь, не обращая внимания на промелькнувшую на его лице гримасу боли. — Для того, чтобы стрелять в собак и женщин? Найдите другого идиота!  
— Если собака или женщина — враг, то да. Чтобы стрелять. И нет, с твоего позволения, я предпочту одного конкретного идиота.   
Эггзи заорал, почувствовав, как его поднимают в воздух:  
— Твою мать! Опусти меня!  
— Прекрати верещать как поросенок и вырываться, будь так добр, иначе свалишься и сломаешь себе шею. Садись верхом. Да, вот так. И держись крепче.  
Эггзи заткнулся и вцепился обеими руками в пиджак Гарри.  
— Крепче, Эггзи. Я не хрустальный.  
— Ты был ранен, — тихо проговорил Эггзи, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.  
— Ты тоже. А еще у тебя посттравматическое расстройство. Я с глубоким уважением отношусь к твоим друзьям, но их компания — не то, что тебе нужно в данный момент. Как и пиво.  
Копыта мерно цокали по брусчатке. Эггзи обхватил Гарри крепче и прикрыл глаза.   
— Мерлин тебя убьет, — сонно проговорил он. — И как ты каждый раз умудряешься не нарваться на неприятности на улицах?  
— О, ты даже не представляешь, сколько на этих улицах алкоголиков, наркоманов и просто личностей с крайне нестабильной психикой, которым являлись существа и похуже меня, — усмехнулся Гарри, полуобернувшись к нему. — А также неисправимых мечтателей, которые при встрече со мной только радостно подмигнут и скажут: «Я всегда верил в чудеса».   
— Спорим, наркоманов все равно больше.  
— Не могу спорить с твоим опытом, Эггзи.

***  
Авгиевы конюшни

— Трудотерапия, — пробормотал Эггзи себе под нос и погрузил лопату в кучу навоза. — Снятие стресса.  
По правде сказать, ворчал он только для виду и от безысходности. Деваться было некуда, да он и не хотел: что ни говори, агентом Кингсмен, пусть пока и безымянным по причине полного комплекта «рыцарей», он приносил миру куда больше пользы, чем слоняясь по улицам без дела или в поисках чего-нибудь, что плохо лежит или плохо заперто. Или, на самый крайний случай, временной работы. Этап «временного» неизбежно остался позади: мама с сестрой переехали в новый дом, Эггзи обзавелся десятком пуленепробиваемых костюмов и личным оружием. Правда, ни тем, ни другим ему пока что пользоваться не разрешали. Конечно, агенту сверхсекретной организации куда больше пристало орудовать лопатой!  
Он распрямился, стащил одну рабочую перчатку и вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. В стойлах тихонько ржали лошади, из открытых ворот доносилось пение птиц и была видна щедро пересыпанная солнечными бликами зелень. Ладно, кому бы ни пришла в голову идея с трудотерапией, Эггзи должен признать, что она сработала. Из головы исчезла муть, руки перестали дрожать, а по ночам он спал как убитый, не просыпаясь в холодном поту. Он был благодарен, что к нему не приставили никакого мозгоправа и просто дали спокойно прийти в себя в месте, где ничто не напоминало об узких коридорах и давящих потолках убежища. Тут было просторно. И спокойно. Тут за нехитрой работой мозги сами вставали на место.  
Эггзи вернулся к ней и, закончив убирать навоз, вышел из конюшни на воздух.  
— Как успехи? — Рокси явно ждала его. Улыбнулась, едва завидев, и протянула бумажный пакет. — Обед принесла. Не хотела отвлекать.  
Эггзи важно покивал.  
— Успехи просто фантастические, мэм. Навоз в этом году уродился на славу.  
Рокси фыркнула и покачала головой, едва он потянулся к пакету.  
— Руки сперва помой, фермер.  
Наскоро сполоснув лицо и руки, Эггзи отобрал у нее обед и устроился прямо на траве. Рокси невозмутимо уселась рядом и отобрала у него яблоко, сочно откусив большой кусок.  
— Нет, а если серьезно — какого хрена я торчу здесь?  
Рокси удивленно вскинула брови.  
— Это часть подготовки агента.   
— Издеваешься.  
— И не думала. Ты теперь агент Кингсмен, Эггзи, а значит, будешь работать не только один, но и в паре с другими коллегами. И не всегда с людьми. У кентавров нет столько свободного времени, чтобы лично учить тебя ездить верхом. Ты ведь не умеешь, правда?  
Эггзи скривился, вспомнив, как чуть не свалился со спины Гарри той проклятой ночью, и запихнул в рот сандвич.  
— Ну вот. Выучишься верховой езде, что в этом плохого? А ухаживать за лошадьми должен уметь каждый наездник. Чистить их, кормить, убирать в стойле. Как закончишь, перейдешь к гарпиям, — она едва заметно поежилась, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Думаю, ты без проблем найдешь с ними общий язык.   
— И что, нам придется сдавать какой-нибудь тест с каждым из... коллег? — Эггзи с сожалением посмотрел на опустевший пакет.  
— Ну да. Я свой уже давно сдала. Просто занималась верховой ездой с детства, сам понимаешь.   
— Ага, — Эггзи растянулся на траве и подмигнул Рокси. — Даже не сомневаюсь, с кем и на какую оценку.  
Рокси ущипнула его за бок и легла рядом, подперев щеку.  
— Если думаешь, что это оказалось легко, то глубоко ошибаешься. Задачей Мерлина было всеми способами меня скинуть. Но я удержалась.  
— Не сомневался, что ты особенно хороша в роли наездницы.  
Рокси покраснела так сильно, что Эггзи только разинул рот.  
— Вы с ним? Нет, Рокс, правда? Охренеть, а как же ты...  
— Не неси чушь! — отрезала Рокси, быстро поднимаясь с земли. — Ну да, он мне нравится, но не льсти себе и своей проницательности: надо быть слепым, чтобы не заметить этого. Или им. — Она тяжело вздохнула и откинула с лица волосы. — Закроем эту тему, ладно?  
Эггзи тоже встал и сочувственно похлопал Рокси по плечу.  
— Обращайся, если нужно будет поплакаться.  
— Ты тоже, — Рокси усмехнулась и сама опустила руку ему на плечо в притворном сочувствии. — Потому что опыт подсказывает мне: наездник из тебя неважный.

***  
Критский бык

Июньская жара обрушилась мгновенно по прилету в Вайоминг: хлынула в лицо, стоило сойти с трапа небольшого грузового самолета, стекла за шиворот костюма. Эггзи потянулся снять пиджак, но Гарри покачал головой.  
— Надо не ударить в грязь лицом перед коллегами, ни в единой мелочи, Эггзи. Джентльмен начинается с костюма.   
Эггзи натянуто улыбнулся и пошел к ожидавшим их в теньке коллегам. Когда он понял, что перед ним одни кентавры и ни одного человека, в душу запоздало закралось подозрение.  
— Это не обычное родео, я правильно понял? — медленно протянул он, оттягивая пропитавшийся потом воротник рубашки. Гарри широко улыбнулся и ускорил шаг, изящно гарцуя по направлению к встречающим. Эггзи прикрыл глаза и застонал. Ну да. Родео. Надо быть последним кретином, чтобы поверить, что Гарри и в самом деле повезет его развлекаться.  
В Шайенне все было странного рыжего оттенка — земля, лошади, быки, потертые ковбойские шляпы на макушках кентавров, торчащие из-под них выгоревшие волосы. Агенты американского отделения Кингсмен — как, впрочем, и кентавры из ЦРУ, МИ-6 и еще десятка спецслужб — выглядели стадом изрядно подгулявших ковбоев, а никак не суперопасными шпионами. Впрочем, главное мировое родео под открытым небом на время стирало границы между организациями. Это было место, где кентавры со всего света могли встретиться и весело провести время с себе подобными, тратя на слежку друг за другом чуть меньше сил и времени, чем обычно.  
Эггзи с кислой физиономией наблюдал за ними, изнывая от жары, необходимости все время держать голову задранной и при этом следить, чтобы ничье копыто не отдавило ему ноги. Он чувствовал себя на редкость неловким и неуместным, но Гарри пресекал малейшие попытки сбежать в тень, и приходилось пожимать руки новым и новым знакомым, улыбаться и интересоваться, хороши ли в местных кабаках овес и пиво.  
Когда уже ближе к вечеру они наконец оказались в одном из них, Эггзи со стоном облегчения рухнул на деревянную скамью, огляделся по сторонам и с удивлением заметил еще нескольких людей.  
— Это тоже агенты? — спросил он, прижав полную холодного пива кружку ко лбу. Гарри, расправившийся уже с тремя, промокнул губы платком и кивнул. — А зачем они здесь? И, раз уж зашла речь, зачем тут я?  
— Одним из этапов кентаврского родео, — начал Гарри с улыбкой, которая не особенно понравилась Эггзи, — является весьма эффектный и зрелищный командный заезд.   
Эггзи медленно опустил кружку на стол и почувствовал, как собственное лицо вытягивается.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, я поеду на ком-то из них верхом? И буду ловить быка? Ты сошел с ума от жары?  
— Разумеется, поедешь. И не на ком-то, а на мне. Да, мы будем ловить молодого бычка с весьма крутым норовом. И нет, жару я переношу просто отменно. Ну же, молодой человек, лицо попроще. Разве это не достойное героя приключение?  
Эггзи прикрыл глаза ладонью, а потом против воли фыркнул и рассмеялся.  
— Черт возьми, родео! Во что ты втянешь меня в следующий раз?  
— Кто знает, Эггзи.   
Гарри спрятал улыбку в кружке пива, и Эггзи последовал его примеру.  
К обеду следующего дня Эггзи не мог уже не просто улыбаться, но даже стоять на ногах. Командный заезд предполагал, что кентавр позволит надеть на себя седло, но и с ним Эггзи чудовищно отбил себе весь зад и яйца, пока они с Гарри скакали в попытках заарканить бычка. Почетное предпоследнее место изрядно испортило и без того нерадостное настроение Эггзи, а Гарри, казалось, было совершенно все равно. Он улыбался, лихо сдвинув ковбойскую шляпу на затылок, и в клетчатой рубашке с кожаной жилеткой выглядел, на вкус Эггзи, еще нелепей, чем с седлом.  
— Сейчас сдохну. У меня глотка забита землей и пылью. Пойду умоюсь, — проворчал Эггзи под нос, и Гарри неожиданно повернулся к нему, отвлекшись от чужих заездов, которым, как казалось, было посвящено все его внимание.  
— Здесь недалеко река, Эггзи. Садись, проедемся.  
— Спасибо, я пешком, — отрезал он.  
Река и вправду была близко. Эггзи застыл на берегу, с удовольствием вглядываясь в сверкающую на солнце водную гладь, от которой резало в глазах. Он обернулся на шум и увидел, как Гарри, скинувший шляпу и одежду, заходит в реку.  
— Не стой столбом, Эггзи. Потри мне бок, будь так добр. Тут для меня слишком мелко.  
Эггзи быстро стащил с себя ботинки, рубашку и джинсы и в одних трусах побрел в воду. Быстрое течение на самом дне было холодным настолько, что сводило пальцы на ногах. Эггзи зашел в реку по пояс, сделал глубокий вдох и быстро окунулся, вынырнул и блаженно застонал. Гарри, которому вода едва закрывала голени, насмешливо посмотрел на него. Эггзи подошел ближе, зачерпнул полные ладони и обмыл его горячий бок. Потом медленно обошел, пялясь на границу человеческого и конского тела, над которой кожа была чуть темнее. Скользнул взглядом по шраму от пули Валентайна и облил водой другой бок.  
— Благодарю. И спину, если тебя не затруднит. Надеюсь, ты ничего себе сегодня не натер?  
Эггзи скривился и принялся поливать его спину. Гарри чуть согнул передние ноги, наклонился и с наслаждением умылся. Глядя на то, как вода стекает по его торсу, Эггзи закусил губу.  
— Не понимаю, чему ты так радуешься, — пробормотал он. — Я же все завалил, теперь общий результат будет в жопе, как ни старайся.  
Гарри укоризненно посмотрел на него и невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
— Ты и вправду полагаешь, что я буду тратить все свои силы на этот дикарский вид спорта? Скачки — вот достойное истинного джентльмена развлечение. И ты сегодня показал себя более чем достойно, так что с заданием в Аскоте, уверен, справишься играючи.   
Эггзи застонал, придя в ужас от одной мысли о том, чтобы снова сесть в седло, но Гарри повернулся к нему и улыбнулся широко и радостно.   
— Но что более важно — ты сегодня сдал тест на командную работу с агентом-кентавром. И сдал блестяще.   
Эггзи пробормотал что-то невнятное, надеясь, что это сойдет и за «спасибо», и за «иди ты к черту», но, поглядев на свое отражение в воде, заткнулся. Что тут было сказать, когда на тебя пялилась собственная до ужаса довольная физиономия, расплывшаяся в улыбке?

***  
Кони Диомеда

К счастью, в Аскоте пришлось только смотреть на лошадей, а не садиться на них, чему Эггзи и его до сих пор гудевшая задница были несказанно рады. На первый взгляд, задание казалось очень простым: изобразить шалопая, неожиданно получившего наследство и титул. И сорившего деньгами направо и налево в таких количествах и с таким непринужденным обаянием, что даже самая чопорная публика легко прощала ему мелкие промахи в светской обходительности. По крайней мере, дамы были от Эггзи без ума, а он еще не настолько лишился рассудка, чтобы не понимать: титул и бумажки для них куда важнее его милой улыбки. Он уже подслушал пару разговоров и был в курсе, что его манеры, конечно, временами оставляют желать лучшего, но кровь — не водица, и если столь дальний родственник почившего барона оказался достоин титула и наследства, то стоит обратить на него внимание.  
Очень быстро Эггзи надоела эта светская воркотня и фальшивые улыбки, и он сбежал к загонам с лошадьми, чтобы связаться с Мерлином, координирующим задание, вдали от посторонних глаз.  
— Отлично держишься, Эггзи, — похвалил тот в наушник.   
— Спасибо. Ну что, я сделал, что мог. Дальнейшие указания?   
— Леди Эммерлейн. Синяя шляпка с черным пером. Постарайся проводить больше времени рядом с ней. Она отлично держит себя в руках, но каждый раз, когда ты заговариваешь о деньгах и о том, что ничего не смыслишь в финансах, бросает на тебя слишком уж острые взгляды.  
Эггзи быстро кивнул сам себе. В Кингсмен знали, что кто-то из членов парламента тайно продает крайне важную информацию о внутренних торговых операциях в стране. Сегодня на скачках было сразу несколько подозреваемых, но явный интерес к Эггзи проявила жена одного из них. Действовать надо было тихо и аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть парламентскую «крысу» и прибрать к рукам не только его, но и список людей, с которыми он успел заключить сделки.  
— Эггзи, у Борса срочная операция в Кувейте, я переключаюсь и передаю тебя Галахаду.  
Эггзи замер и закусил губу.  
— Добрый день, Эггзи. Я рад, что ты справляешься, но если будет нужен совет по соблазнению, смело обращайся.   
Эггзи фыркнул.  
— Спасибо, но здешние телочки и так без ума от моего акцента и миллионов.   
— На твоем месте я бы не был так самонадеян, — невозмутимо отрезал Гарри. — Среди аристократии встречается немало любителей молоденьких мальчиков, поэтому вполне может статься, что на следующем задании тебе придется соблазнять не леди Эммерлейн, а, скажем, сэра Фортерью. Агент должен уметь все и быть готовым ко всему.  
— Ну прости, — огрызнулся Эггзи, пиная носком ботинка землю. — В этом случае я, конечно, побегу со всех ног за советом к тебе. Сделаешь из меня сладкого манерного... мальчика.  
— Твои представления о гомосексуалистах несколько отличаются от реальности, — сообщил Гарри скучающим тоном. — К твоему сведению, Койот и Гризли из американского отделения проявляли к тебе самый живой интерес во время родео. И, поверь, ты пришелся им по вкусу именно в том виде, в котором был.  
Эггзи выругался сквозь зубы.  
— Блядь, да они же оба кентавры!  
— И что с того? — спросил Гарри ледяным голосом. Эггзи тяжело сглотнул. — В среде кентавров влечение к особи своего пола не считается чем-то зазорным еще с давних времен. К тому же, женщины нашего вида нынче слишком редки, их осталось очень мало.   
— И что, вы спите только друг с другом?  
— Ну почему же. Есть любительницы экзотики и среди обычных дам. Вот, например, герцогиня Бернская...  
Эггзи покраснел, представив воодушевленную Рокси, крепко обхватившую конский член Мерлина обеими руками. Потом покраснел еще сильнее, представив в таком же положении себя. Было одновременно до усрачки жутко и... интересно. Это-то и пугало.  
— Извини, — пробормотал он. — Не имею ничего против геев. Ай, ладно, у меня был случай, пока я учился на морпеха, короче...  
— Я полагаю, Эггзи, эта, безусловно, очень важная информация вполне может подождать еще немного. Ты на задании, не забывай. Но я благодарен тебе за откровенность. И да, будь добр, отними ладонь от лица, очки на тебе все еще транслируют видео.

***  
Пояс Ипполиты

Если Рокси и собиралась что-то возразить, то, увидев выражение лица Эггзи, решение явно переменила и молча пошла следом.  
— Нам надо поговорить, — сообщил Эггзи, когда они прошли насквозь небольшой парк позади загородной базы Кингсмен и остановились у кромки леса.  
— Да уж я поняла, — ответила Рокси и уселась на поваленный ствол дерева. Эггзи упал рядом, помолчал несколько секунд и грязно, в голос выругался. — Все настолько плохо? — сочувственно спросила она, и Эггзи смог только кивнуть. — Тебе надо выговориться или помолчать?  
— Слушай, давай начистоту. Я кажусь тебе симпатичным?  
Рокси несколько изменилась в лице, но быстро взяла себя в руки.  
— Эггзи, ты хороший парень, но я всегда относилась к тебе как к другу и даже не думала, что ты...  
— Да нет же! — раздосадовано перебил Эггзи и вскочил на ноги. Запрыгнул на ствол, прошелся по нему, балансируя, и соскочил обратно. — Я имею ввиду — вообще. Ну, сам по себе.  
— Наверное, да, — осторожно сказала Рокси и, взглянув на лицо Эггзи, быстро добавила: — Да, конечно. Ты симпатичный и забавный. И по-своему привлекательный. Прости, мне просто нравятся мужчины постарше.   
Эггзи только махнул рукой.  
— Да знаю я. Как у вас, кстати? Дело продвигается?  
Судя по просиявшему лицу Рокси, у той все явно шло на лад.  
— Слушай, ты меня прости, конечно, за нескромный вопрос, но его габариты...  
— Мы не заходили настолько далеко! — отрезала Рокси. — И вряд ли зайдем в ближайшее время. В конце концов, у него есть и руки. Как и у меня. Но если вдруг кому-то этого покажется мало, — слишком поспешно проговорила она, и Эггзи понял, что Рокси боится вовсе не собственных внезапных желаний. Он хотел перебить ее и сказать, что Мерлин, несмотря на показную жесткость, будет последним существом на земле, которое хоть как-то ее обидит, но Рокси упрямо продолжала: — Если этого будет мало, то ничего смертельного не случится. Мне говорили, что герцогиня Бернская...  
Эггзи закрыл лицо руками и застонал в голос. Рокси заткнулась и осторожно погладила его по плечу.  
— Так. А ну, выкладывай, и живо.   
— Нет уж, договори про эту долбанутую герцогиню! Я же не успокоюсь, пока не дослушаю эту историю до конца.  
Рокси посмотрела на него как на идиота и покачала головой.  
— Мерлин говорил, у Галахада был с ней роман. И с ее кузеном, — добавила она после короткой паузы. — Довольно давно. Мерлин сказал, в молодости Галахад был тем еще, — она фыркнула и тихонько засмеялась, — горячим жеребцом.  
Эггзи упрямо стиснул зубы и уставился на Рокси, пытавшуюся сохранить серьезное выражение. Через секунду он почувствовал, что его сейчас просто разорвет от хохота, и сдался. Когда они с Рокси наконец перестали смеяться, она вытерла выступившие на глазах слезы и заглянула ему в лицо:  
— Он тебе нравится?  
— Понятия не имею! — Эггзи сделал глубокий вдох. Криво улыбнулся. — Я, конечно, абсолютно уверен, что выгляжу как настоящий ловелас. — Рокси снова расхохоталась, и Эггзи укоризненно покачал головой. — Но на самом деле опыта у меня в таких делах не так уж, чтобы слишком много. Пара-тройка девчонок, ну, и с парнем было один раз. Не особо серьезно. Черт, да меня никогда не тянуло к мужикам!  
— Он тебе нравится? — повторила Рокси и, внимательно поглядев на него, кивнула. — Вижу, что нравится.  
— Он, мать его, кентавр!  
— Ну так и воспринимай его как кентавра, а не как обычного мужчину. Он — сказочное, мифическое существо, Эггзи, а не человек. К нему нужен совершенно другой подход. Потому что это, — она посмотрела куда-то мимо Эггзи и мечтательно улыбнулась, — нечто особенное.  
— Как ты набралась смелости поговорить с Мерлином? — пробурчал Эггзи. — В жизни не поверю, что он первым к тебе подкатил копыта.   
Рокси слегка покраснела, но выражение ее лица не изменилось.   
— Сказала ему, что люблю легенду про Леди Годиву и всю жизнь мечтала проехаться как она. А он ответил, что мечты прекрасных дам обязательно стоит исполнять.

***  
Коровы Гериона

Вечеринка была закрытая. В первые же пять минут Эггзи захотелось немедленно свалить оттуда, заперев за собой двери и подпалив к чертям всю эту компанию снобов. Но вкрадчивый цокот копыт, доносившийся то из одного, то из другого угла просторного и не слишком ярко освещенного банкетного зала, вселял в душу тоску и ужас.  
Вечеринка была закрытая настолько, что на нее были приглашены, помимо особ королевской крови, и мифические существа. Эггзи уже успел увидеть пару гарпий, с воодушевлением пожиравших сырые бифштексы, фавна, меланхолично наигрывающего какую-то печальную мелодию на свирели и не забывающего бросать оценивающие взгляды на обступивших дамочек, и нечто мелкое и донельзя злобное, что могло быть только лепреконом.  
— Какой приятный сюрприз, — промурлыкали у самого уха, и Эггзи мгновенно нацепил на лицо блаженную улыбку.  
— Леди Эммерлейн! Я так рад вас видеть!  
— Ох, Гэри, ну что вы... и прекратите так на меня смотреть, несносный мальчишка, мы же у всех на виду!  
— Я был бы рад оказаться сейчас где-нибудь подальше отсюда, — совершенно искренне вздохнул Эггзи и галантно добавил: — Разумеется, только вместе с вами, мадам.  
Леди Эммерлейн, тряхнув завитыми рыжеватыми волосами, взяла Эггзи под руку и повела к дверям из зала, ловко лавируя между гостями и явно хвастаясь добычей.  
— Герцог Корнуольский... Баронесса фон Шатц... Герцогиня Бернская... Что с вами, Гэри? Вы поперхнулись?  
— Шампанское... слишком коварно, — с трудом откашлялся Эггзи, стараясь не пялиться на миниатюрную блондинку, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась куда старше его матери. Герцогиня крепко приложила его ладонью поперек спины, и Эггзи с шумом вдохнул воздух.  
— Простите, юноша, рука у меня тяжелая, — без малейшей тени сочувствия проговорила она и салютовала леди Эммерлейн бокалом. — Молодежь совсем не умеет пить, Гертруда, кошмар. Надеюсь, вы научите мальчика?  
Леди Эммерлейн, широко и натянуто улыбаясь, потащила Эггзи прочь из зала.  
— Прошу прощения, леди Эм...  
— Зови меня Гертруда, — прошептала она ему на ухо, вталкивая в первую попавшуюся комнату. Эггзи сел на кровать и растерянно — как ему казалось — захлопал глазами.  
— В прошлый раз вы хотели поговорить со мной о продаже замка? Я не сомневаюсь в вашем вкусе, мадам... Гертруда. Я-то гораздо лучше разбираюсь во всем, что движется, чем в недвижимости, — подмигнул он.   
— Глупый, это был всего лишь предлог. Покупать чужой фамильный замок — это ужасная пошлость, мой милый, — леди Эммерлейн, не переставая улыбаться, быстро избавлялась от платья и белья. — Да и я совсем не нуждаюсь в деньгах. Но ты был так очаровательно серьезен, когда говорил со мной о делах...  
Фигура у нее была неплохая.   
— Я, наверное, перебрал с шампанским, — пробормотал он, понимая, что у него даже близко не стоит.   
Едва леди Эммерлейн опустилась перед ним на колени и расстегнула ширинку, в дверь постучали, а затем самым бесцеремонным образом открыли.  
— О, Гертруда, ты наконец занялась своими бедрами. Чудесно. Посоветуешь клинику липосакции?  
Эггзи во все глаза уставился на непринужденно прислонившуюся к дверному косяку герцогиню Бернскую. И на слишком высокий для человека силуэт позади нее.  
— Не могли найти другого места? — прошипела леди Эммерлейн, быстро натянув на себя платье.  
— О, нет, этой ошибки молодости я не повторю даже под дулом пистолета, — доверительно сообщила герцогиня и посмотрела на Эггзи. — Мне показалось, вас надо было спасать, юноша. А раз уж вы пришли сюда с Гарри, к нему я с планом спасательной операции и обратилась.  
— Гэри, я жду вас в своей машине! — отрезала леди Эммерлейн и выскочила за дверь.  
— Больше не встречаетесь с кентаврами? — светски поинтересовался Эггзи. Герцогиня фыркнула.  
— Больше не встречаюсь с неуравновешенными типами со склонностью к алкоголизму. Ладно, Галахад, я пошла. Юноша, застегните ширинку. Если только вы, разумеется, не намерены...  
Она исчезла из дверей, а ее место занял Гарри, и не подумавший проявить такт и отвернуться. Эггзи мрачно застегнул штаны и поднялся с кровати.  
— Галахад?  
— Она недолго прослужила в Кингсман. Идем, Эггзи?  
— Не раньше, чем ты мне объяснишь, какого черта происходит.  
— Мне очень жаль, но наша кандидатура оказалась ложной. Информацию из парламента сливал не супруг очаровательной леди Эммерлейн, а другой тип. С ним уже разговаривают. Но ты тоже внес весомый вклад в операцию — помог отсеять подозреваемого и держался молодцом, соблазняя вверенный объект. Прошел еще одну проверку, справился даже безо всяких советов. Очень похвально.   
— Да зашибись, — процедил Эггзи. — Просто охрененно. Давай в следующий раз, когда вам придет в голову выставить меня лохом и снова устроить какую-нибудь сраную проверку, вы все-таки предупредите меня заранее, а? Или я такой идиот, что со мной можно не церемониться? — он подошел к Гарри и, дернув за лацкан смокинга, заставил склониться. — Да, Гарри? Я полный идиот, поэтому можно посмеяться, наблюдая за тем, как я из штанов выпрыгиваю, пытаясь соблазнить совершенно ненужную нам особу, а потом прийти, выставить ее, попялиться на мой торчащий из штанов член и назвать молодцом? Так, да?  
Гарри медленно облизнул губы и наклонился чуть ниже.  
— Я не намеревался тебя обидеть, Эггзи. И приношу свои искренние извинения за все. В особенности за то, что, как ты выразился, пялился безо всякого с твоей стороны позволения...  
— Да есть у тебя это чертово позволение! — заорал Эггзи, выпустив смокинг Гарри из пальцев. — Есть, твою мать! Но дело не в этом!   
— А в чем, Эггзи? — тихо спросил Гарри.  
— Не знаю, — пробормотал он и быстро прошел мимо него, умудрившись втиснуться в дверной проем и не задеть тяжело вздымающийся от сбившегося дыхания бок.

***  
Яблоки Гесперид

Под ногой хрустнуло стекло, и Эггзи выругался вполголоса. Щелкнул выключатель, по глазам резануло белым.  
— Кражу со взломом удобнее осуществлять при свете.  
— А вот тут ты мне уже не учитель. Кража со взломом — мой конек, — отрезал Эггзи и против воли улыбнулся, поняв, как неуместно это прозвучало. Он развернулся и прислонился к столешнице, скрестив руки на груди. Гарри в накинутом на голое тело халате смотрелся забавно и был растрепанным. — К тому же кража — это когда воруешь что-то чужое. А я пришел забрать свое. Просто не хотел лишний раз...  
— Видеть меня?  
— ...беспокоить, — Эггзи взял со стола ежедневник и подбросил в руке. — Читал на досуге?  
— Читал, — согласился Гарри. — Не знал, что ты так плохо переносишь жару. Прости.  
— Да хватит уже просить прощения! Достаточно. Я сам хотел извиниться, что так разорался вчера. Черт знает, что на меня нашло. Нервный был день.  
— Виски?  
— Ну давай, — Эггзи засунул ежедневник в карман куртки и поморщился. — Только ты помни, что во мне веса в несколько раз меньше, чем в тебе, когда наливать будешь.   
— Идем в библиотеку. Там удобные кресла для гостей.  
Гарри вел себя, словно ничего не случилось, словно застать Эггзи среди ночи на собственной кухне с осколками графина под ногами было совершенно обычным делом. И Эггзи решил, что пора повзрослеть и перестать так нервно на все реагировать. В конце концов, он теперь секретный агент. Его не должно ничего удивлять.  
Например, иллюстрированное издание мифов и легенд древней Греции в инкрустированной обложке, которая выглядела так, будто стоила как весь этот дом.  
— Я надеюсь, из этой книги ты не станешь вырывать листы, — улыбнулся Гарри, осторожно опуская ее на стол рядом с креслом Эггзи. Оно явно было сделано на заказ и стояло на очень высоких ножках, поэтому задирать голову слишком сильно не приходилось.  
— Не буду, — Эггзи ошалело поглядел на нее и быстро проговорил: — Спасибо! Слушай, не стоило... Я посмотрю? Быстро!  
— Конечно, — ответил Гарри, неспешно отходя к книжным полкам.   
Эггзи очнулся, когда часы пробили четыре утра и темнота за окном начала очень медленно перетекать в серую предрассветную муть. Он поднял глаза и увидел Гарри, с улыбкой стоящего у дальней стены библиотеки. Волосы у него были влажные и гладко зачесанные, и Эггзи понял, что не заметил, как тот успел принять душ и сменить халат на рубашку с закатанными рукавами.   
— Извини, зачитался. Кстати, давно хотел сказать: беру обратно свои слова о том, как круто быть героем! У Геракла не жизнь, а пиздец: сначала родственничек травил по-всякому, потом из-за него чуть не погиб наставник Хирон. Да и вообще сложные были отношения с кентаврами, скажу я тебе. Тут в таких подробностях описано, как Несс умирал, но умудрился обхитрить жену Геракла, — Эггзи захлопнул увесистый том и осторожно переложил его с колен обратно на стол. — Убедил пропитать своей отравленной кровью плащ — описание крови на три страницы, где ты только эту книгу взял! — и подарить его Гераклу. Ну и, конечно, тот надел и помер в муках. — Он помолчал, отдавая почести почившему герою, покусал губы и ухмыльнулся: — Все кентавры убивают из ревности?   
— Если тебе интересно, я знаю кентавров, которые превосходят Несса не только по силе ревности, но и по прочим выдающимся качествам, — невозмутимо ответил подошедший ближе Гарри. Он замер бок о бок с ним и взмахнул хвостом, задев бедро Эггзи. Слегка. Совершенно случайно.  
Эггзи закусил губу и осторожно придвинулся к краю кресла, с тихим вздохом прижался к теплому боку и ощутил, как тот поднимается и опускается от мерного дыхания. Еще он почувствовал тепло, прикосновение к которому не хотелось разрывать.   
— Эггзи.   
Он медленно выпрямился и встал на кресло обеими ногами. Впервые посмотрел на Гарри сверху вниз и обнял его за шею.   
— Так-то лучше, — пробормотал он, прикоснувшись губами к его лбу. — Ужасно надоело все время голову задирать, у меня скоро отвалится шея нахрен.  
Гарри тихо рассмеялся, горячее дыхание защекотало кожу, и Эггзи охнул, почувствовав, как его поднимают в воздух. Он крепче вцепился в плечи Гарри, который держал его на руках, прижимая к себе.  
— Тоже неплохо, — согласился Эггзи. И поцеловал его.  
Стоять так было ужасно удобно, и целоваться тоже, но Эггзи был уверен, что руки Гарри годятся не только на то, чтобы держать его или бокал с выпивкой. И не ошибся.   
Он рвано выдохнул, переступив по мягкому сидению босыми ногами — раздевал его Гарри быстро и ловко, придерживая за бедра и не давая свалиться на пол. На этот раз со стояком никаких проблем не было. Эггзи присел на спинку кресла и сглотнул слюну, вцепившись в обивку обеими руками.  
Гарри не торопился. Он гладил его по макушке и плечам, осторожно и мягко задевал ребром ладони твердые соски, водил кончиками пальцев по животу, пока Эггзи не прохрипел, еле сдерживаясь:  
— Ну пожалуйста!  
Гарри сжал ладонь у него на члене, и Эггзи закусил губу, чтобы не заорать. Это не было похоже на быстрый секс со школьной знакомой в родительской постели или не менее быструю дрочку с другом в душевой. Гарри никуда не спешил, он дрочил ему медленно и плавно, и с каждым движением руки нажим усиливался, а Эггзи обдавало с макушки до ног жаром, словно он опять вошел в реку с чересчур быстрым течением и не мог толком пошевелиться, только погружался в обжигающий поток все глубже и глубже.  
Гарри прижался губами к его шее, провел по ней языком, вылизывая от челюсти до самых ключиц, и Эггзи застонал, запрокинув голову и толкаясь бедрами навстречу его руке.  
— Сядь повыше, — хрипло попросил Гарри и сам подсадил его, крепко удерживая и не давая свалиться. Когда он наклонился и взял его член в рот, Эггзи прижал к губам стиснутый кулак и завыл, зажмурившись до рези в глазах. Он дернулся, и кончил в пару толчков, и точно сполз бы на пол, но Гарри крепко прижал его к себе и не выпускал до тех пор, пока взмокший Эггзи не смог открыть глаза и толком продышаться.  
— Пусти меня, — попросил он. — Я хочу... Блядь, я тоже хочу подрочить тебе, ну же, Гарри.  
— Ты не должен.  
— Да черта с два ты теперь будешь указывать мне, что я должен, а что нет! Сам как-нибудь решу.  
— Тебя это может удивить, — слабо усмехнулся Гарри, но Эггзи уже отстранил его и спрыгнул с кресла на пол.   
— Вот и удиви меня, — заявил он. — Сказочный ты тип в конце концов или нет?   
Член был огромный, что уж тут, длиной с локоть и толщиной примерно с него. Еще он был очень горячий, и когда Эггзи провел по нему ладонью, Гарри запрокинул голову и застонал так, что Эггзи едва устоял на ногах.  
— Нравится? — тихо спросил он, дурея от прикосновения к раскаленной бархатистой коже, и провел ладонью еще, и еще, потом, присев на край кресла, обхватил член обеими руками и начал дрочить, поглаживая головку.   
— Блядь, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как дрожит Гарри, и поднял голову, встретившись с ним взглядом. Он охнул, ощутив, как на пальцы хлынуло горячее семя, и откинулся на кресло, тяжело дыша.  
— Садись на меня, — улыбнулся Гарри, убрав прилипшие к мокрому лбу волосы. — Отвезу тебя в душ.  
Целоваться верхом было тоже ужасно удобно. И приятно.

***  
Укрощение Цербера 

Рокси внаглую пользовалась тем, что за Мерлином ее было плохо видно, и беззвучно смеялась, зажав ладонью рот.  
— Исключено, — отрезал Мерлин и поправил очки. — Нет, Гарри, даже не думай перевести стрелки таким примитивным способом. Если я предлагаю тебе занять пост главы Кингсмен, ты должен ответить «да» или «нет», а не «Почему я, а не ты?» Потому что ног у меня четыре, а голова одна, и заниматься одновременно координаторской и управленческой работой я не смогу. К тому же управленец из тебя куда лучше. Только дай покомандовать.  
— Благодарю за комплимент, дорогой Мерлин, — с самым серьезным лицом ответил Гарри и, скосив взгляд, быстро подмигнул Эггзи. Тот отвернулся и закусил губу, с трудом сдерживая смех. — Но ты совершенно забыл, что во главе Кингсмен всегда был человек.   
— Единственная кандидатура, которая приходит мне в голову, явно не дотягивает до этого поста лет на двадцать опыта. И крайне бессовестно хихикает.   
Эггзи с Рокси мгновенно замолкли и недоуменно переглянулись. Мерлин мстительно хмыкнул.  
— Спасибо. Так вот, Гарри, в данный момент никаких других кандидатов нет. Если ты хочешь подробное обоснование, изволь: Персиваль пригрозил повеситься на собственном галстуке, если ему придется нести ответственность за столько кретинов сразу — и я прекрасно могу его понять! Борс заявил, что через два года выходит на пенсию из этого бедлама, а Гавейн, как ты сам прекрасно знаешь, великолепно работает в поле, но характер у него еще гаже, чем у тебя. Хотя казалось бы...  
— Благодарю, Мерлин, достаточно, — Гарри склонил голову набок и зачесал пальцами выбившиеся на лоб волосы. Эггзи ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, где и как они растрепались каких-то десять минут назад. — Что ж. Я понимаю, что мой отказ грозит Кингсмен чередой самоубийств и стихийных бедствий. Ничего не поделать. Но это только временно! Пока не найдется герой, способный заменить меня на этом ответственном посту.   
— Только не я, — почти одновременно пробормотали Эггзи и Рокси, и Мерлин хмыкнул еще мстительнее.   
— Прекрасно. Поздравляю с назначением, Артур. И, полагаю, вас, Галахад.  
— Спасибо, — с трудом выдавил из себя Эггзи, пожав его руку.   
— Слушай, — проговорил он, когда Мерлин с Рокси, оживленно препираясь, вышли из кабинета: — Это кошмар. Это же твое имя, я никогда к нему не привыкну.  
— Значит, постарайся, чтобы как можно быстрее заслужить другое и вернуть мне мое, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Зайдешь вечером? — непринужденно поинтересовался он, застыв в дверном проеме. — Ты так и не забрал у меня свой ежедневник. И книгу.  
— Когда-нибудь я сверну шею на твоем кресле, — пожаловался Эггзи. Впрочем, он прекрасно знал, что Гарри отлично понял его и будет ждать у себя ближе к ночи. А Эггзи, как обычно, уйдет под утро и забудет книгу. Снова.  
— Июль нынче очень жаркий, ты не находишь? Может, стоит предпочесть креслу бассейн?   
Эггзи подумал о прохладной воде и высоких бортиках и не смог не согласиться. Да, определенно, это лето выдалось очень жарким.  
И очень богатым на подвиги, которых — он надеялся, — хватит гораздо больше, чем на пустовавшие пока что страницы в ежедневнике.


End file.
